Butterscotch and Cigarette Smoke
by chickennugger
Summary: Everyone's finally settled in and everything is back to normal. Except for 2D, who starts having feelings about a certain guitarist. Set in the Doyathing phase. 2D/Noodle
1. Chapter 1

**((i do not own gorillaz: all rights go to jamie hewlett and damon albarn!))**

It was evening in the Gorillaz household. After a (not-so) nutritious and (not-so) delicious dinner of delivered pizza, the group sat in the living room.

Murdoc was sprawled on the couch with his arms resting either side of him. He let out a long burp.

Russel snorted, then matched the burp with one of his own.

2D held up a finger, signalling that a big one was about to rip. He waited, but all that came out was a small noise that sounded more like a hiccup.

The two men chuckled. "That was pathetic," Murdoc cackled.

Noodle smiled. It was good to be back.

It had been a couple of months since they had moved into the London flat. Noodle was now somewhat used to their living arrangements. Her bruises had healed. Cyborg Noodle, with much protest from Murdoc, had been put into storage. Noodle wanted that repulsive thing gone, but the Satanist argued against her for hours. Russel was back to normal. The radioactive chemicals finally left his body, leaving a normal-sized drummer in the giant's place.

2D drummed his fingers on his thigh absentmindedly. Russel tapped his foot to a beat only he could hear. Noodle stared at her friends. They really needed something to do.

Murdoc sighed heavily, then got to his feet. "Right. I think I'll be goin' now."

"Where?" Noodle looked up at him.

"We're the Gorillaz, love. We can crash any party we want to."

"Oh."

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon enough." He laughed and went out the door.

"Russel?" Noodle said hopefully. "Want to do something?"

"Sorry, baby girl. Someone's gotta make sure Murdoc doesn't get into trouble." He gave an apologetic smile. " He ain't gettin' arrested this time," he muttered. "But I'm sure D'll keep you entertained."

2D perked up. "Yeah, of course!"

Noodle smiled back. "Okay. Keep an eye on Murdoc!"

"I will." Russel closed the door behind him.

"So," 2D said. "Wotcha wanna do?"

* * *

The two played video games for a few hours, then grew bored of the activity.

"I'm hungry," Noodle announced.

"We just ate," 2D said.

"Yeah, at six. Now it's eleven." She peered into the empty fridge. The light flickered. All that was there was a few bottles of beer, a jar of strawberry jam, the end pieces of a loaf of moldy bread, and a box of takeout that probably should have been thrown out a week earlier.

"Whose turn is it to go shopping?" The door slammed shut. "This is ridiculous."

2D opened up the freezer and dug around for a minute. Then he produced a tub of vanilla ice cream. He held it up triumphantly, got two spoons, and marched to the couch.

Noodle flipped on the TV, spoon in mouth, letting the sweet creamy dessert melt on her tongue.

"Wot's on tonight, love?"

"A zombie movie marathon, I think."

2D fist-pumped the air. "YES."

Noodle giggled.

The blue-haired man poked her in the stomach. "You fink I'm funny, eh?"

She brushed the fringe out of her eyes. "Yeah. Funny-looking."

"That's it." He tickled her sides with his long pianist fingers. Noodle gasped and tried to curl into a ball to avoid his slender hands.

"S-stop it! I-can't-breathe."

"Do you surrender?"

"Never."

He tickled harder.

"Fine! Fine, okay, I surrender. Just please, no more tickling."

2D chuckled. "Good. Let's watch some movies."

2D watched the screen intently. _Was he going to propose?!_ The anticipation was killing him. He chewed his nails nervously as the handsome main character on the screen took out a small box, which he was about to open when...

BLAM.

A bullet went straight through him, soaking his fancy suit with bright red fake blood. The beautiful girl, Anne, screamed and fainted. It was the evil Mr. Glitzenheimer, who had returned to take back his beloved Anne.

What? Where did he come from? I thought he had died in that gas explosion! 2D gaped at the TV screen. This movie, which had started out as a lighthearted rom-com, had turned into a full-blown murder/revenge/action flick. He shook his head.

_I wonder if Noodle understands this more than I do._ He looked over at her and was surprised to see her sleeping.

She looked younger asleep. More innocent. Not like someone who went through all the stuff she had.

2D watched her, thinking of all the memories they had shared when they were younger. Chasing eachother around the house when they had lived at Kong Studios, getting ice cream in the hot summer days where the band did nothing but lay on the ground and sleep, playing practical jokes on Murdoc, like the shaving cream and feather trick.

He had always loved her as a little sister. Lately he had been feeling something else. It was definitely love, but somehow it felt... different.

Noodle's head moved slightly. She exhaled through her nose. Her small body rose and fell with every breath she took.

_She's so beautiful._

Ever since she came back, she seemed different. More grown up. Mentally and physically. She had always been smart and patient, often the group's go-to gal when an argument or fight arose. Now she seemed quieter. Like something had happened that she didn't want to talk about. Noodle also grew taller. Of course not as tall as the gangly singer, but now she reached to his chest. 2D hadn't realized how pretty she was and was shocked to think that he had ignored it all these years. How had he not seen this before? Bright green eyes, a sweet smile, choppy hair a shade somewhere between violet and indigo. Top it off with a caring yet mischievous personality and mad guitar skills, and you've got a girl that fans screamed for.

Speaking of screams, there was a loud yell on the television. In a fit of jealous rage, Mr. Glitzenheimer had gruesomely killed Anne with a butcher knife.

2D looked up at the TV, suddenly aware of how loud it was turned up. He fumbled with the remote, and managed to hit the mute button.

Despite his efforts not to disturb Noodle, she stirred from her spot on the couch.

"What's-" she yawned, "going on?"

"Aw. Yer awake."

"Is something wrong?" she asked sleepily.

"Nothin', lil love. Just the TV."

She nodded, but couldn't keep her head up.

"Come 'ere."

Noodle crawled into 2D's lap, like she had done a hundred times before. Of course, she had been around ten at that time, but it still felt exactly the same. The warm, reassuring embrace of the older man. Unlike Murdoc, who constantly stunk up the flat with the smell of stale liquor and unwashed clothes, 2D smelled like butterscotch and cigarette smoke. The steady, gentle thumping of his heartbeat calmed Noodle, his chest pressed against her back. Soft hums escaped his lips.

"I missed you." Her voice was barely audible.

Something in the way she said those three words made 2D hold her a little closer. He couldn't even bear to think of the long nights she had spent, all alone.

They were quiet for a while.

Noodle noticed the TV was still on. It flashed pictures of an angry man and a woman covered in blood.

"What are you watching?"

"Oh. Er... I dunno, really. It came on after we watched that zombie movie..."

Noodle stifled another yawn.

"You should probly get ter bed, love." 2D scooped Noodle up in his arms and started to walk upstairs to her room.

"You don't need to carry me." Noodle said, hoping 2D wouldn't see the color creeping into her cheeks. Little did she know, the dark hallway made it hard to see 2D blushing too.

Once they got to Noodle's room, she was dropped on the bed gently. The singer tucked her in like old times and planted a light kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Noods."

Noodle closed her eyes and opened them again. 2D was almost out the door.

"Wait!" she called.

"Mm?" He walked back to the bed.

Noodle flung her arms around him. "I love you, Toochi."

2D was taken aback. She hadn't called him that in ages. He smiled and hugged her. "I love you too."

"Will you sleep in here with me? Just for a little while."

2D hesitated. The guys wouldn't suspect anything, right? Murdoc would make some stupid comment ("Oi, what are you, shagging?"), that was guaranteed, but at least Russel would understand.

"Yeah, of course." He climbed into the bed and pulled the covers around himself. Him and Noodle were laying on their sides, facing each other.

"I'm not so little anymore," Noodle said after a pause.

"I know." 2D felt dumb. Well, dumber than usual. Why did he call her that stupid nickname? She wasn't a kid._ She wasn't a kid_. That freaked 2D out a little, to be honest.

"Yer not a little girl. I can jus' call you Noodle."

"I'm not saying you can't call me that," Noodle said. "I like it."

2D gave a grin, showing the gap in his teeth. "Good."

The guitarist snuggled up next to him, putting her head on his chest.

2D gulped. The feeling was coming back. It fluttered in his stomach, teasing him. Something else was there too, something _lower_...

He was starting to sweat._ This is wrong. This is so wrong._ He squeezed his eyes shut. _She's half my age. What am I doing?! Bloody hell..._

Noodle felt 2D squirm and looked at him quizzically. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, Noods." His voice cracked, and Noodle knew something was wrong.

"2D... What's wrong?"

"It's nothin'." He tried to keep his voice light, but the feeling wouldn't go away and it was making it terribly hard for him to talk to Noodle normally. "Y'know, I should probably be going, actually. See you in the morning." He jumped out of her bed, sending the covers flying, and ran out the door.

Noodle sat upright, staring after him for a long time. Hot tears sprung up behind her eyes._ Did I scare him off? What is wrong with me? _She was cold without his arms around her, wearing only a tshirt and a pair of shorts. Noodle put her head down and fell asleep, wishing the pillow was 2D.

In the morning, no one could tell that she had been crying.


	2. Chapter 2

((i do not own gorillaz: all rights go to jamie hewlett and damon albarn!))

"Good morning," Russel said cheerfully, swooping down to put a plate of eggs and bacon on the table.

Murdoc, grumpy and sarcastic as usual, was nursing a bad hangover, courtesy of last night's partying. He had almost gotten in a fight, and if it hadn't been for Russel, the bassist would've spent the night in a jail cell.

2D was tired. he hadn't slept well last night. He had dark circles under his eyes, plus a pounding headache that wasn't going away, despite the dangerous amount of painkillers that he had taken not only five minutes ago.

Noodle was the last one to arrive at the breakfast table. She kept her head down, and was somehow able to munch a piece of toast even though her hair was covering most of her face.

Russel poured coffee and orange juice, humming lightly as he did so.

Their drummer was way too sunshiney and bright for a morning like this.

It was raining outside.

It started out as a slow gray drizzle, but now it was pouring. Raindrops thudded on the roof like a drum beat that no one asked for.

It was hurting 2D's head. He winced, put a hand on his temple, and walked up the stairs into his bedroom. He downed a couple more pills and sat on his bed, waiting for them to kick in.

Noodle sat alone at the table. Murdoc hauled himself onto the couch and passed out. Russel had gone out, hopefully to get groceries.

Noodle sat on a chair in the living room and flipped on the TV. On one of the couch cushions was an ice cream stain from the night before. She smiled, thinking of the memory, but it faded quickly.

The television screen shone with bright colors. A loud cartoon was on, featuring a pink rabbit and a green pony.

"_We don't have enough sparkleberries to finish our pie_!" The rabbit wailed, huge tears leaking out of its eyes.

"_OH NO!_" The pony screamed. "_THE HORROR, THE HORROR!_"

Noodle stared. This was ridiculous.

A low grunt made her jump.

"What is this shit?" Murdoc said from the couch, rubbing his eyes and looking irritable.

"I don't know. It was just on."

"Well, turn it off. It's bloody annoying." He closed his eyes and grumbled to himself.

"Sorry," Noodle whispered. She turned off the TV and sat on her chair with her knees up to her chest.

Murdoc opened one eye. Then another, after seeing the expression on the guitarist's face.

"Erm... you all right?"

Silence.

"I didn't mean to snap at you," he said. "It's just... I have a hangover, and it's loud and obnoxious; sort of like faceache, hawhawhaw."

More silence.

"Noodle." Murdoc sat up and gave her an inquisitive look. "What?"

Noodle looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Is there something wrong with me?"

That wasn't what he was expecting. "Sorry, what?"

"Nothing. Never mind," she said, staring at her lap.

Murdoc squinted at her. _What was she talking about? Did a fan give her crap or something?_

"There's nothing wrong with you, Noodle. Why would you say that?"

She shrugged.

A thought came to him. _What if it was a bloke? Did some dunce say something to damage his little girl's self-esteem? If that was the case, there was going to be some serious butt-kicking to do._

"Noods, if this is about some boyfriend of yours..."

"I don't have any boyfriends," she said.

Murdoc relaxed. "Oh. Well, if there is one, and I find out he's layin' even a finger on you, I'll knock him on his arse."

Noodle gave a small smile. "Okay."

She still looked a bit dejected, so he came over to where she was sitting and awkwardly put his arms around her. She returned the embrace, smiling wider. "Thanks, Murdoc."

After a few seconds, he began to feel uncomfortable and broke from the girl's grip.

"I, um, should go sleep it off. Wake me if you need something. Actually, no. Go bother the dullard. He should be in his room."

Noodle laughed nervously. "I'm just gonna go to my room."

"Whatever." He waved a hand and flopped back onto the couch.

_"There's nothing you can say to her_

_I am without a heart_

_And the space has been broken..."_

Noodle froze on the top stair.

2D's haunting, fluid voice filled the air. She felt the urge to run to her room, but decided she needed to face him.

_Get ahold of yourself. He's just a man. A beautiful man... with soft blue hair and knowing eyes and strong hands and a warm smile... GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF._ Noodle shook her head and stood outside 2D's door.

_"Broken, our love..._

_Broken..."_

Noodle cleared her throat timidly and 2D flinched, almost dropping the guitar that he had been strumming gently.

"Oh, hullo."

"Hey."

"W-what's up?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to see if maybe you wanted to talk?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. What about?"

Noodle dug her fingernails into her palms. "WellumIthoughtwecouldtalkaboutus..."

2D scratched his head. "Sorry, didn't quite catch that."

"I thought we could talk about us."

2D knew what was coming. She was going to give him the whole "It's not you, it's me" speech. He felt his heart grow heavy.

Noodle sat on the edge of his bed. "There's... something I need to tell you, 2D."

Here it comes. He swallowed the lump in his throat, ready for the letdown.

"I-"

Suddenly 2D felt himself standing in front of her. "No."

"What? I-I didn't say anything yet."

"No, Noods. I 'ave to say something first. I was afraid to say it before, but... things have been different since we came back from Plastic Beach. You're different. You're grown up, I suppose. I know you're not a little girl anymore, but it still makes me feel guilty."

"What makes you feel guilty?" Noodle reached for his hand to reassure him.

2D's looked away, trying to avoid her puzzled gaze. "The way I feel about you."

Noodle couldn't breathe._ Was he serious? The very thing she had came in here for... and he had just said it._

"How do you feel about me?"

2D felt his hands get sweaty. _Oh, God. She hates me. She's going to laugh in my face, or worse._

"2D?"

"I love you!" he shouted.

The room was quiet. The world seemed to stop.

Noodle sat, shocked at his outburst. "You what?"

"Don't make me say it again," he begged. "You 'eard me. I love you. I love yer 'air , I love yer smile, I love the way you can practice for hours and still find time to hang out with me, I. Love. You."

Noodle was speechless.

"I didn't say anything because I was afraid you'd think I was I creep or somefink. I'm, you know, old, and you're young and beautiful and talented, and everything I know I could never have. Remember last night? I couldn't even sit next to you without having a nervous breakdown! Oh, and Murdoc. Murdoc! Do you know what he'd do if he saw me an' you together?"

Noodle put a hand over his mouth. "Shut up." She removed her hand and kissed him.

2D's entire body buzzed with energy. Her lips were warm and soft. They tasted like strawberries. He felt woozy, but it wasn't from the painkillers.

Noodle pulled him closer, grabbing the front of his tshirt. 2D responded by putting a hand on her cheek, cradling it gently.

When they broke apart, Noodle was out of breath and 2D was bright red like a firetruck.

"I love you too," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much to everyone who posted reviews! It means a lot! :) ((disclaimer: i do not own gorillaz. all rights go to damon albarn and jamie hewlett.))**

* * *

When Russel got home that afternoon, it was quiet.

Too quiet.

"Hello?" He closed the door. "Noodle? Muds? D? Anyone home?"

There was a loud snuffling noise on the couch. Russel carefully made his way into the living room. "Yo, Muds."

Murdoc groaned. "Whassamatter..."

"Where's Noodle and 2D?"

The bassist rubbed his sleepy eyes and shrugged. "I dunno."

Russel rolled his eyes and went back into the kitchen, where he proceeded to restock the fridge and cabinets with food. He had been running all sorts of errands today; getting junk food for 2D and Noodle's late-night video-gaming, stopping at a convenience store to get some cigs, and picking up as much as he could take home of their fan mail.

Russel threw a pack of cigarettes as Murdoc. "Here."

He perked up and took one of the box.

"Not in here, Muds."

Murdoc waved him off and lit it. He took a drag and exhaled, sending a gray cloud of smoke into the air.

Russel scowled. "Go outside or something. Don't make this place smell worse than it already does."

He puffed a smoke ring at him and stood up, slightly wobbly from sitting all day. "I'm gonna go check on the girls."

Murdoc wouldn't have made it up the stairs if it hadn't been for the railing. He was glad it was there. He flung open 2D's bedroom door.

"Faceache, are you in h-" He froze, unable to finish his sentence.

Noodle and 2D were in the middle of, er, making out.

* * *

The next couple minutes were a bit of a blur. Murdoc started screaming at the top of his lungs, which called Russel upstairs to see what all the fuss was about. 2D and Noodle sat, red-faced and uncomfortable while Murdoc shouted at them.

"-YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING 2D I THOUGHT YOU KNEW BETTER THAN TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS JESUS-"

Russel rubbed a large hand over his face. "Anyone care to tell me what's going on?"

Noodle was too mortified to say anything. 2D opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't get a word in.

"WHAT'S GOING ON? WHAT'S GOING ON?! I COME UP HERE ARE FIND THESE TWO EXCHANGING SPIT AND RUBBIN' THEIR HANDS ALL OVER EACH OTHER AND-"

"Murdoc!" Noodle yelled. "Shut. Up."

He narrowed his eyes. "I'm talking to you, too, young lady."

"I'm twenty-three years old, in case you haven't noticed," she hissed, seeming to grow bigger with each word that she uttered. "I can make my own decisions. I'm not a kid anymore, and it's not weird that I'm with 2D, okay?"

"Weird. Pah. Well, it's weird for me! And for Russel, too. Right, Russ?"

Russel shrugged. "She's got a point, man. You can't baby her anymore."

Murdoc, seeing that no one was taking his side, sputtered and hmph-ed all the way downstairs.

Russel reluctantly followed him downstairs, not eager to witness another tantrum.

_Oh my God._ Noodle buried her face in her hands. _That was awful._

2D, who had been silent this whole time, put a hand on her shoulder. "It could've gone worse, y'know."

"I know." She smiled and took his hand. "He'll get over it."

* * *

But he didn't.

For three days, eleven hours, and twenty six minutes, Murdoc acted as if 2D and Noodle didn't even exist. They tried talking to him, but not once did he respond. It was as if he couldn't hear a word they said.

"Okay," said Noodle on the second day. "This is getting ridiculous.."

2D picked at a loose string on his tshirt. "Yeah. Why isn't Muds talking to us? Is he mad?"

Russel knew what was going on. He decided to have a little talk with Murdoc. On the third day, he approached him in the kitchen, cautiously, as if he were made of glass. "Murdoc."

He pulled a beer out of the fridge and sniffed. "What?"

"We need to talk."

"Yeah, yeah. About what?"

"Our other band members. You know, the ones you've been ignoring for the past three days."

He took a swig from the bottle and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Oh. Right. That."

"You gotta stop this. They ain't hurtin' anyone. What's the big deal?"

Murdoc clenched his jaw. "I... don't know." He sat down on a chair, slumped. "There's something about this that just bugs me."

Russel sat next to him. "You're afraid that you're losing your little girl, aren't you?"

"That's ridiculous," he said. He paused. "You really think so?"

"She's growing up. Fast. You need to face that. And D... you should be glad she chose a guy like him. Think about it. There are hundreds of other guys who'd lie to her and leave her in the dust. She's in a good place right now."

Murdoc sighed. He finished his beer and went up to see the other half of the band.

Approaching Noodle's room, he lingered in the hallway. Her and the dullard were singing a duet to El Mañana, and they didn't sound half-bad. The guitarist's sweet voice mixed with 2D's smoky, slightly raspy vocals. It was nice to listen to. After they had finished, he heard them talking and laughing softly. Before he could lose his nerve, he burst into the room.

Noodle, who had been writing down guitar chords in a notebook, stopped and stared at him. 2D put down his guitar. "Hullo."

"Hey." Murdoc hung awkwardly in the doorway. "Can I talk to you guys?"

2D shrugged. "Sure."

"Sorry I've been such an arse lately. Noodle, I was just scared to think of how much you've grown up. And Stu, I'm glad you're with her. If I had to pick someone to be with our little girl, it'd be you." He ruffled each of their heads affectionately, messing up their hair.

"Um, thanks, Murdoc." 2D patted his hair down. "Means a lot."

Noodle smiled knowingly. "I thought it was about that. You guys need to come to terms with reality! Don't I look different? I don't know how you keep thinking I'm still twelve."

Murdoc smiled. "You'll always be our little girl, Noods."

Noodle rolled her eyes. "I know, I know."


End file.
